Episode 9659 (4th January 2019)
Plot Chesney and Gemma drag Paul up into the flat to find out what he’s up to. He laughingly insists he only wants to see his sister. Unhappy to see him again, she insists he leaves the area and is shocked when he tells her that he’s landed a job at Underworld. Emma is delighted at the decorated Victoria Gardens but wonders where Chesney is. Sympathetic to Gina’s need to help Sally, Imran drops a hint which helps her find Duncan’s address in his files while he leaves her in the office. Tim returns from his fruitless search. Carla tells Billy that Paul has made a good start. Izzy asks Billy to put in a good word with Paul for her. Late for the picnic, Chesney finds that Emma’s been and gone. David makes ambitious plans to alter the salon. He and Maria find an upset Emma in the premises. Gemma bursts into Carla’s office and tells her about Paul’s past but she refuses to sack him as she already knew about his record. Desperate to get rid of her brother, Gemma’s about to set fire to the contents of the van he’s loading up but he finds her in the act. He’s about to demand £20 hush money from her but they’re disturbed by Izzy. Gina finds an angry Tim launching darts at the board in the Rovers. He’s too upset to listen to her good news. David is shocked when Audrey tells him she has no financial option but to carry on working and not leave the salon in his charge. Mary assures Angie that she’s doing the right thing by going to South Africa but Angie is worried that leaving her will leave a huge hole in their lives for her and George. Mary breaks down when she’s told that flights have been booked for tomorrow. Billy is taken aback when Paul openly flirts with him. Chesney can’t find Emma. Threatening to report him to the Law Society, Gina blackmails Imran with into further helping her and demands a response by tomorrow to her unspecified need. Chesney finds Gemma upset about Paul’s presence and, saying she’s his best mate, gives her a comforting hug. Passing the kebab shop, Emma sees them together, leaning in for a kiss. She runs off before seeing Chesney pull away from Gemma, saying it’s a mistake. Gemma tells him she has feelings for him but he runs out of the shop, unable to deal with the matter. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Carla Connor - Alison King *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *10a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Underworld - Office *Audrey's *Victoria Street *Prima Doner *Barlow Legal Services *Victoria Gardens Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Emma is heartbroken when Chesney fails to show; Gina demands Imnran's help in catching Duncan; and Audrey decides to review her retirement plans. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,746,996 viewers (8th place). Category:2019 episodes